Riddum
by Riddum
Summary: A young otter is out to save his sister. Will he save her before it's too late? ~Chapter 12 revised.~ Please R/R!
1. Singing Activities and Drunken Hares

Prologue:  
  
Amongst the shadows of the dark,  
  
Where nobeast dares to go,  
  
Lives a creature most feared by all,  
  
Only the bravest know.  
  
Only one will go there,  
  
Only one will see,  
  
Only one will face the shadows,  
  
Daring to be free.  
  
Towards the house where time stands still,  
  
And only the brave will go,  
  
To the hill where nothing stands,  
  
Nothing, so lay low.  
  
"Is there something I am missing?  
  
Something long forgot?  
  
Where the earth goes under?  
  
Somewhere, where it is hot?"  
  
A voice is asking many questions,  
  
Only one may answer,  
  
So to face death itself,  
  
You're the one to save her.  
  
This poem was carved in the stone of the Redwall Abbey, old and forgotten, it sat there, only to be discovered by a young otter many years later.  
  
Chapter One: Singing Activities and Drunken Hares  
  
"Hoy! I am Riddum of the otters!  
  
No one challenges me!  
  
I'm the strongest fighter!  
  
Strong as strong can beeeeeeee!" All the creatures of Mossflower gathered around to hear the young creatures' perform many a song for their guests. Riddum the Otter was first.  
  
"Ahoy there, maties!  
  
Awhat brings you ta shore?  
  
A little bunch of land lubbers,  
  
Comin' in for morrrrrrre!" The young otter sang his little otter heart. Finishing with a great chorus of "I am Riddum of the Otterrrrrrrrs!" and received a great round of applause. The other young ones went on with the presentation. When all were done, the judges chose the winners. The prize was a big bag of candied chestnuts and some fine October Ale from Nimit Spike's wine cellar.  
  
"We have the results!" Abbess Zoe announced. All fell quite on the grounds of the beautiful abbey. "In third place, Abbitha Fieldmouse!" Wild cheers went up for Abbitha. Abbitha blushed. "She wins a prize of a bag of candied chestnuts!" Abbitha went to the front of the crowd to receive her prize. She shook hands with the Abbess, and shrank back into the crowd. "Second place goes to, Emiley Hare!" A young hare scrambled up onto the platform, tripping on her over sized ears. "Emiley is to be rewarded with a bottle of good October Ale!" The hare took the bottle quickly and popped the top off, drinking half the liquid inside. "And finally, first place goes to," all the young ones crossed their paws, "Riddum of the Otters!" Riddum was dumbstruck. Me? Winning the first place title? Can that be right? He went over to the Abbess. He carefully looked over her shoulder. Wow! He thought when he saw his name on the paper, I really did win! He gratefully took the huge back of nuts and the ale.  
  
He carried it over to the pond where his little house lay. He was so happy; he could jump as high as any old hare. He took off to find Emiley. Maybe I can jump as high as a hare!   
  
"Emiley! Where are you?" Riddum had looked everywhere for his friend. He found her sitting on the stone steps leading into Cavern Hole. "Jeez oh Pete, Emiley! Do you think you've had enough of that October Ale?" Emiley sat there with an empty bottle in her lap. She looked dazed. "Emiley? Are you all right?" She shook her head feebly. "Crap, Emiley! You're only seven seasons old, and you've gotten yourself more drunken than a mouse living in a tub of wine! Even though it's not supposed to make you drunk. You must have some type of reaction to that stuff. If I were you, I'd never drink it again. Emiley?" Emiley had fallen asleep on the young otter's shoulder 


	2. Rude Awakenings and Evil Sisters

Chapter Two: Rude Awakenings and Evil Sisters  
  
Riddum lay in his snug bed in his snug little cottage by the Abbey pond. He was tired and exhausted after carrying Emiley all the way to the dormitories in the abbey. He lay there thinking of how nice it would be to be the warrior of Redwall. He knew he never would be, because it seemed only mice were ever the great and mighty warriors. Also, he had no relation to the current warrior, Calvin. He thought of many ways how he could become the great warrior, but he drifted off to sleep before he could decide.  
  
"Riddum. Riiiiiiddum. Oh, jeez, Riddum, will you wake up already?" Emiley was standing by Riddum's bed furiously trying to wake him. He stirred slightly, then rolled over. "Riddum! Wake up!" She shook him momentarily until he woke.  
  
"Hmmm.?" Riddum got up and yawned loudly. "What do you want, Emiley? It's too early." Riddum fell back down into his bed.  
  
"Oh, Riddum! It's not that early, sleepy head! Come on! Get up now! It's almost noon! Please get up!" The otter sprang up at the sound of noon.  
  
"Cripe, Emiley! How could you let me sleep that late?"  
  
"Hey! You're the one who's been lying around not wanting to get up! I was standing here shaking you for at least two hours!"  
  
"Get real, fluff tail! I would never have slept that long with someone prodding at me!" the young otter argued with his friend.  
  
"OK, maybe it was only one hour." Riddum gave the hare a disbelieving look. "OK, it was only for about five minutes. Happy now? You better be, 'cause we gots work ta do! Now hurry up, and get dressed!" The young otter slipped put of bed, and gave Emiley a cheeky salute. "Don't you mock me, mister!"  
  
"Aye-aye, sir, I mean ma'am."  
  
"You better get going, or you'll miss lunch!" Riddum ran off into the closet to change out of his nightshirt, and into his green habit. "Otters. I'll never understand 'em," Emiley said with a sigh.  
  
In the lawn of the Abbey, woodlanders were settling down for a nice peaceful lunch, that was, until Quince decided to ruin it.  
  
"All you give me your food! This is a stick-up! Everybody, now!" Quince the otter was playing a joke on the creatures of Redwall again. Nobody moved a finger. "Now!" she ordered.  
  
"Why should they, Quince?"  
  
" 'Cause I said so, Riddum." This was the usual routine for Sunday lunches. Quince would come in, trying to steal everyone's any way possible, and then Riddum would come in to save the day.  
  
"Come and get, ya sad excuse for a otter!" The two otters ran at each other with little sticks to use as swords.  
  
"You got me last week, Riddum, but this week belongs to me!" the young otter, slightly older than Riddum, said. The two young otters battled as if their lives depended on it. "You're mine, now, Bro!" Quince said as she pinned Riddum to the round with her stick at his neck.  
  
"Gag! Gerroff! Er oking e! Gerroff! I an't eathe! Arhg!" With his last bit of strength the young male otter pushed him crazy sister of his throat. Quince lay on the ground rubber her head. She had this dangerous look that shone in her eye. Everyone was staring at Riddum, who had collapsed on the ground from lack of breath. He was breathing hard. Everyone crowded around him.  
  
"Give the boy some room!" the Abbess shouted from the back of the crowd. The animals backed away. "Get ma a stretcher!" Two mice carrying a large stretcher came to the scene. "Lift him carefully! There we go." The otter was carried towards the abbey. He opened his eyes to see his sister's face full of hatred and evil. That was all he saw before blacking out again.  
  
His dreams were not so peaceful. He dreamt of his sister trying to kill him. That's when the idea came to him. He could kill his sister if she went berserk to become a warrior. Then he thought to himself, What am I thinking? I can't kill my sister! Then he lost that thought, and went back to Dreamland. 


	3. Bad Memory and Weird Dreamd

Chapter Three: Bad Memory and Weird Dreams  
  
"Huh? Where am I? How did I get here?" Riddum awakened from his deep slumber. "What happened? Ouch! My head! Why am I here?"  
  
"Ohh, Riddum, Riddum," Sister Janet sighed. "You don't remember a thing, do you? You poor, poor thing," Sister Janet sighed again.  
  
"Who's Riddum?"  
  
"You are, silly! Now, stop kidding!"  
  
"But I'm not kidding! I don't know who I am, who you are, or where I am. I am completely confused," the otter's head hang low at the thought of how sad it was that he didn't know who he was.  
  
"Well, the reason you are here, is because you and your sister, Quince is her name, were having your weekly fight. She tried to choke you, and you ended up here, in the informatory at the Redwall Abbey. You've lived here all your life in the cottage by the pond with your sister. You were abandoned by your parents, and have lived here all your life since you were less than a season old. I am Sister Janet, head nurse of Redwall. You will stay here until you recover from your wounds." Riddum checked his body out; he had scratches on his neck and arms. He touched the wounds on his neck. He flinched for it hurt greatly.  
  
"How long 'til my wounds heal?"  
  
"Not sure. Few weeks, few days, not sure. You might heal by tomorrow. I can never tell." Riddum nodded. "Now, you need some rest." Riddum slowly laid back until his head touched the pillow. He could feel Sister Janet placing herbs on his head. He figured they would help him sleep.  
  
Riddum fell into a deep, deep sleep  
  
"Why don't you know who you are? Why are you lying in that bed? Why don't you get up and remember who you are, instead of sleeping?" a voice was asking Riddum many questions.  
  
"I don't know why I don't know who I am. I don't really know why I'm laying in this bed. I can't get up, because Sister Janet said so. And who are you? Why are you asking me all these questions?" Riddum sounded very confused.  
  
"I am the one you will search for later in your days. You will know who I am eventually, but it would be better to wait," the voice sounded like a young female creature, "I must go now, Riddum, young otter warrior." There was a swooshing sound, and the voice was gone.  
  
"Hello? Wait! Don't leave me here! Will you at least tell me where I am?" There was no reply to the otters pleading words. Everything slowly blacked out.  
  
He woke up a few hours later in the informatory. He opened his eyes slowly. The first the he saw was his sister.  
  
"Ahhh! What are you doing here?" Riddum tried to back up away from his sister.  
  
"I came to see you, silly! What do you think? I came to kill you in your sleep?" Riddum nodded. Quince started to laugh. "It's OK, bro! I'm not gonna hurt you." She reached out towards the bandages on his neck. He flinched when she touched it. He twinged with pain as she held her paw there. Pushing harder and harder until Riddum couldn't stand it.  
  
"Ouch! Get off!" She continued to push harder, and harder, and harder. Soon, Riddum couldn't breathe. He kicked and flailed trying to get his sister off his neck. Sister Janet popped her head in the door.  
  
"Is everything al. Quince! What in paw's name do you think you're doing! Get off right away!" She ran over to the two otters. She pulled on Quince who would not let go. After a few seconds, Quince gave up, and let the little mouse drag her out of the room.  
  
As she was being dragged out of the room, Riddum was slowly getting up, breathing hard. "I'll get you, Riddum," she mouthed right before she was dragged out of sight. The room went silent.  
  
After regaining his breath, Riddum sat up in his bed. He sat there, thinking. What did it all mean? Why was that voice asking me questions? Oh, well. As long as I got my memory back. I'm still tired. Maybe only after a little sleep will I get up. He laid back down and fell asleep. A dreamless sleep overtook him. 


	4. Leaving the Infirmatory and Evil Chipmun...

A/N- So. Like it? I think it's very good, but anyone would say that about his or her story. I do hope you like it. Please Read and Review. I have no reviews yet : ( That makes me sad : ( Enjoy! AddieofMossflower ^-^  
  
Chapter Four: Leaving the Infirmatory and Evil Chipmunks  
  
Riddum's eyes flittered open. He slowly sat up.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're awake," Sister Janet said from aside the bed. Riddum stretched and scratched.  
  
"May I get up, Sister Janet?" Riddum started to climb out of bed.  
  
"You best not."  
  
"But someone in my dream, they told me to get up, be what I should be." There were many moments of silence.  
  
"Well, I don't know. It was only a dream. Oh well. You look good enough to leave the bed. OK, I guess so." Riddum was so happy he could shout. But he didn't. Instead, he just got up and left the infirmatory. "Be careful, Riddum!" the little mouse yelled after Riddum.  
  
"Smidgum, can you come here please?" A young strong chipmunk came into the tent.  
  
"Aye, chief, ya wanted me?" Smidgum said.  
  
"You can climb very well, right? If so, I need you to do me a little favor," a naturally black chipmunk replied.  
  
"Anything, chief. You name it, I'm yer man." The young chipmunk went into a strong salute.  
  
"I need you to retrieve this for me." He handed the young chipmunk a piece of paper with half a poem on it. You can find it in the rocks of the Redwall Abbey. Bring digging tools. You will need to dig. Dig far at the eastern point of the abbey. Right in the middle. Got it?" Smidgum nodded. "Good. Now go, quickly."  
  
"Aye, Sunfluke." The young chipmunk left the tent. Sunfluke, the black chipmunk, laughed evilly.  
  
"I will be the hero of Redwall. I will show them not to outcast chipmunks!" With that the black chipmunk left the tent.  
  
"Oh, man. Why did he have ta choose me? What good am I?" Smidgum said to himself as he walked through Mossflower Woods towards the Redwall Abbey.  
  
"Riddum! How you been? Are you OK? Oh! I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I've missed you too, Emiley," Riddum smiled slightly at his hare friend.  
  
"Whatcha been doin', buddy? Huh? Huh? Tell me! Tell me! Please?"  
  
"Settle down, fuzz-tail! I haven't been doing too much lately. Just layin' about sleeping, eating, thinking. You know, that kind of stuff. What you been doing?"  
  
"The usual. Eating, sleeping, thinking, and playing. Oh, little waterdog, why does it matter what we've been doing! All I care about is that you're OK!" Emiley gave Riddum a very big hug.  
  
"OK, Emiley! That's enough now! You can let go! Emiley!" The young hare did not let go. 


	5. Over the Wall and the Dagger is Handed

Chapter Five: Over the Wall and the Dagger is Handed  
  
Smidgum had made it to the abbey walls. He looked at his digging map carefully. Hmmm. Let's see. OK, so we go in here, and dig here. The chipmunk gazed up at the tall wall. Wow! That's high! He put his map and other supplies in his side pouch. Up the wall goes Smidgum! The chipmunk sang to himself as he started to climb the wall.  
  
"Riddum," Abbess Zoe spoke to the young otter in a soft tone, "I think you'll be needing this. I've noticed your sister. She's been acting very strangely lately." The old mouse handed Riddum a small dagger that could be easily hidden in his tunic. "Use it well, young one." The abbess left the room leaving Riddum all alone by himself.  
  
"Riddum?" Emiley walked into the room, "What are you doing in here? You know you're not supposed to be in here!"  
  
"The Abbess wanted me, Emiley," Riddum replied as he stared at the dagger in his paws.  
  
Emiley suddenly took notice of Riddum's dagger. "Wow! Riddum, is that a real dagger you hold?" Emiley's eyes opened wide with admiration, "If so, I want one!"  
  
"Yes, Emiley, it is real. No, Emiley, you can't have one. You shouldn't even know about it. You can't tell anyone, got that?" Emiley wasn't listening, she was staring, transfixed, on the dagger.  
  
"Huh, did you say something?" Riddum shook Emiley out of her daze.  
  
"Yes, I said." He stared angrily at his hare friend, who was once again transfixed by the dagger. "Forget it." He walked away, leaving Emiley behind, still staring at the dagger. Riddum sighed, and vanished from Emiley's sight. Emiley fell out of her daze. She heard pawsteps coming down the hall. Oh, no! I'm going to get caught in off-limits ground. I must hide! She searched frantically for a hiding space, but was too late.  
  
Smidgum had made it to the top of the wall safely, and without being caught. He hopped over the top of the wall, landing with a thump on the ground next to a tree. He stood while he waited for anyone to come. He stood there, dagger ready, for many minutes. Nobeast came the whole time he was there. He wiped his forehead in relief. He set off for the east side of the abbey.  
  
"Emiley! What are you doing in here? You know you're not supposed to be in here!" The Abbess had walked into the room, and was scolding Emiley for being there.  
  
"I was only looking for Riddum," Emiley said pleadingly.  
  
"But why would you look here?" The Abbess had a smart tone to her voice that told the young hare not to lie.  
  
"OK, I'll admit it. I heard you two talking, so, when you left, I came in and found Riddum with the dagger. Why can't I get a dagger?"  
  
"Well, for one, you are not in real danger, like Riddum. Have you seen his sister?" Emiley nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I saw her out on the lawn."  
  
"No, I mean the way she behaves. It's kind of like she was replaced." Emiley had a quizzical look on her face. "Too hard to explain to young beasts, like yourself." Emiley looked as if she really wanted to know. "OK, I'll tell you." 


	6. Sunfluke, Master of the Chipmunks and We...

Chapter Six: Sunfluke, Master of the Chipmunks and Weird Noises  
  
Sunfluke, Master of the Chipmunks, sat alone in his tent, waiting for his soldier to return.  
  
I shall dig here. This looks close enough to the spot. The chipmunk thought to himself. It was late at night when he crept from the shadows to the spot to start digging. He took some digging tools from his pouch. He started to dig.  
  
"You must come to save me, Riddum!" A dark figure on the hill called to Riddum as he ran towards it. Suddenly, the figure was gone, as if it was shot down by something. Riddum ran when he was nearly to the top of the hill, he stopped to see the body of the figure laying there, dead. Riddum knew who it was, but couldn't remember who. It was as if he was dreaming. He saw the bushes moving, he ran, and ran, and ran...  
  
Riddum woke up in his bed, not on a hill. He was sweating. He looked at the clock. Six. He thought. He laid back down to sleep, but before he could close his eyes, he heard an unfamiliar noise. He sat bold upright. He heard no more for many moments. He went to lay back down, then heard it again.  
  
Smidgum had started digging. Soon he was not to be seen above the ground. Then he was under the ground totally. He tunneled deeper, and deeper, and deeper.  
  
He could sense that he coming near to an opening. He stopped before taking the final scoop. He wiped his forehead in relief for almost being done. He took one final scoop, and slipped through the hole.  
  
Riddum thought it was very weird to hear noises in the night. The abbey was normally quiet on nights like these. He got out of bed, got his dagger off the table, and followed the smell of a trespasser to a hole outside the abbey building.  
  
Smidgum had copied a poem on the wall to a piece of paper. Now I know why chief chose me. I'm the only one who can write. The chipmunk smiled to himself. He then heard pawsteps above ground. He frantically looked for a place to hide, when he remembered he could dig out. He started a new hole that left the chamber a little to the left of the first hole. He dug upwards as fast as he could.  
  
Riddum skillfully slipped through the hole, landing with a thump at the bottom. He noticed dirt flying from a hole to the right of him. He tried to look up the hole, but dirt was flung in his face.  
  
Whatever was digging noticed a presence with him. He froze, clumps of dirt still in his paws. He slowly turned around to see an angry looking otter right below him. He gave a yeep of terror. He was so scared that he fell from the hole. He landed in a clump on the ground, dirt and debris falling on top of him. The otter helped him up.  
  
"What are you doing at the Redwall Abbey this late at night, squirrel?" The otter asked.  
  
"I-I-I came on request of Sunfluke, Master of the Chipmunks, for that I am, a chipmunk. Not a squirrel." The chipmunk looked disgusted at being called a squirrel.  
  
"I am sorry, Mr. Chipmunk. Now who is Sunfluke, Master of the Squirrels," the otter had a cruel smirk that showed he enjoyed mocking the chipmunk.  
  
"I know no such name," the chipmunk replied boldly.  
  
"OK, so, who is Sunfluke?"  
  
"He is leader of the chipmunks. He will take revenge upon Redwall for banishing him to the darkness of Mossflower." The rodent looked surprised at himself. He had given away his leaders secrets.  
  
"I will spare you if you leave now," the otter's hand was close to grabbing the dagger out of his tunic.  
  
The chipmunk shook his head. "I will not leave, and suffer the fate the Lord will bring to me. He will make me suffer a hard long death if he finds out that I told his secrets. I mustn't go, and you must kill me now."  
  
"I can not do that. I am not trained to kill, only to protect myself. If you wish to be killed, go to Leo Stripetail, the Redwall badger. He will surely kill you. Now go! Choose your fate." The chipmunk scrambled up the first hole, and into the darkness of the forest.  
  
Riddum went back to bed at his pond-side cottage. 


	7. The Search and the Hole

Chapter Seven: The Search and the Hole  
  
Smidgum ran as fast as he could, deep into Mossflower, away from his leader.  
  
"Darknose! Get in here, quickly!" Sunfluke was sitting in his tent, very angry that his scout had not come back. A light colored chipmunk with a black nose walked in. He saluted Sunfluke. "At ease, Darknose." The chipmunk slumped out of salute. "You are to take troops out looking for Smidgum. You remember him, right? The smart one?" Darknose nodded. "Good. He has not come back from his mission yet. I think he will not return, either. Choose your troops carefully. Don't want any traitors walking about with my best captain." He nodded, and Darknose left.  
  
Riddum was awaken by frantic shaking. Emiley was standing aside his bed waking him. She had an urgent tone to her voice.  
  
"Riddum! Get up! You must see this!" Riddum stumbled out of bed. He grabbed his tunic, and left the room to go change. The hare stood there, surprised that Riddum just got up without even saying a word. He came back a few moments later, like he had been awake for hours.  
  
"So? What's so urgent?" Emiley looked really surprised at how he had changed in just a few minutes.  
  
"Uh. Oh, yeah! There's a weird hole out there. And nobeast will go down it. It's really weird, 'cause no one heard a thing last night."  
  
It suddenly came back to the young otter. He was in that hole last night! "I was there last night! A chipmunk named Smidgum said that he was carrying out orders for Sunfluke, Master of the Chipmunks. There was something on the wall, but I was too tired to realize what it was." A look of surprise came across Emiley's face.  
  
"Come on, Riddum, you can go down there and get whatever it is on the wall!" The young hare pulled Riddum out of the little pond-side cottage.  
  
All the creatures of the Abbey were all gathered around a hole. Emiley pulled Riddum to the front of the crowd.  
  
"Hey everybody! Listen up! Riddum has some information about the hole!" Emiley's yells silenced the group pf woodlanders. "Take it away, Riddum." All eyes were on Riddum, but the only ones he noticed were those of Quince, his sister. He stood there for a long time, staring into the deadly eyes of his sister. "Riddum? Are you OK?" Emiley started poking him.  
  
"Huh? Oh yah. Well, anyway, I was awoken last night by this weird sound." Riddum told his story of how he met Smidgum in the little chamber, and of how he would volunteer to go down there.  
  
Darknose and his troop of chipmunks trekked through Mossflower Country. They traveled for the longest time. They encountered many obstacles, but none as complicated as the one they would encounter next. 


	8. Down the Hole and Through the Forest

Chapter Eight: Down the Hole and Through the Forest  
  
Abbes Zoe looked amazed at the information Riddum gave to the others. "So, Riddum, you really wouldn't mind going down the hole?" The Abbess asked when Riddum finished his story.  
  
"Of coarse I would, Abbess. I would do anything for the goodness of our Abbey." Cheers went up for the young otter as he smiled merrily.  
  
"Down the hole! Down the hole!" the woodlanders yelled as they urged Riddum down the hole. He slipped down the hole, a piece of bark and charcoal in his paws.  
  
"Oh, no! I'm completely lost! Uh oh, what if they find me, I'll be dead for sure!" the run-away chipmunk said aloud to himself. He was in a part of Mossflower that he dreaded to be in. He was nearing the spot in the poem, which he held tight in his paws.  
  
"We're nearing the traitor, troops!" Darknose yelled to his followers. They were hot on the trail of Smidgum.  
  
Riddum fell with a thump at the bottom of the hole.  
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed as he looked around at the vastness of the room. He slowly walked to the writing on the wall. It looked as if it was written yesterday, smooth and dust free. He could not read the writing, like it was in some kind of old manuscript, or code. He quickly wrote down the strange little symbols, and scurried back up the hole.  
  
When he reached the top of the hole, everyone fell silent. Every set of eyes was on him. A young otter, much like himself, came tottering forwards. As if Riddum knew just what to do, he gave the other otter the bark with the writing on it. He took it and gave it to Abbess Zoe.  
  
"Thank you, Dirmpu. Now, let us see what this says," the Abbess took the piece of bark from the young otter. She studied it for a moment. She shook her head in dismay. "I'm sorry, creatures of Mossflower and Redwall. I cannot decipher the writing of this poem." There was a groan from the crowd. A small smile appeared on her face, "But I know who can." She went through the crowd towards the abbey building.  
  
"Gottcha, you little scum!" Darknose grabbed Smidgum by the scruff of the neck while he was napping in a small hole.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"I want nothing to do with you, Sunfluke does." Darknose had an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Will he want to kill me?"  
  
"Probably." Smidgum gave one last final whimper before Darknose knocked him out with his club. He dragged him off through the forest back to camp where Sunfluke waited. 


	9. Lazy Warriors and Bad Jokes

Chapter Nine: Lazy Warriors and Bad Jokes  
  
Riddum ran as fast as he could to the little gatehouse cottage where the Warriors live. The current Redwall Warrior was Nemisis. He was the only beast in the whole of Mossflower and Redwall who could read the old writing of Lennings, the old civilization that used to be in Mossflower. He had made it to the gatehouse cottage.  
  
"Nemisis! You must read this!" Nemisis, like his normal self, was lying on the sofa napping. Redwall's warrior was quite the couch potato.  
  
Riddum shook the mouse from his deep sleep.  
  
"Hmm.? Wha.?" the mouse asked sleepily after many minutes of being shaken.  
  
"Nemisis! You need to read this!' Riddum yelled impatiently at the lazy mouse.  
  
"Get my glasses."  
  
"Nemisis, get real! You don't have glasses!"  
  
"Oh yeah." The mouse took the bark from the young otter's paws. He sat there for a long time. He looked up knowingly.  
  
"So." Riddum was getting very impatient now.  
  
"Tell ya later." With that, the mouse sprang up and left. Riddum was infuriated.  
  
Back at the hole, Nemisis came running up to Abbess Zoe.  
  
"Do you know what it says, Nemisis?" Nemisis nodded vigorously. "So." The mouse had a big smile on his face saying that ha wasn't going to tell.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you!"  
  
"Jeez, for a warrior, he sure has a tiny brain!" a squirrel from the crowd whispered to the molemaid standing next to her.  
  
"Hurr, io'm beleev you'm, mizzy," the molemaid said in reply. The two chuckled nonstop. The warrior found their chuckling very amusing, so he joined them.  
  
"Hurrhurrhurr!" he mimicked the mole.  
  
"Well, oi naver," the mole said as she turned away. There was a loud murmur as the crowd left. The warrior looked disappointed that he wasn't the center of attention ant more.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled, "I'll tell you." All the woodlanders turned around. "But. You gotta catch me first!" A small grin appeared on his face. The crowd turned back around. "I'm only jokin'!" The crowd came back as he began to read the poem. 


	10. The Exicution and the Poem

Chapter Ten: The Execution and the Poem  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you, Smidgum. But, I thank you for bringing me the poem. You have betrayed me, though I know it was an accident. I will not give in to your foolishness. What do you have to say for yourself?" The big black chipmunk starred at Smidgum, furious that he was betrayed. The chipmunk could only shiver. "Well.?" Sunfluke was getting anxious.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, Sire. I didn't mean to say anything." Sunfluke nodded.  
  
"Tell me, Smidgum, why did you run away?" The chief chipmunk had a tint in his eye that told Smidgum to speak up.  
  
"I didn't want to die," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh, is the lil' baby afraid to die?" the dark one said in a whining little mocking voice. Smidgum quaked with fear. "Darknose, I have another job for you." Sunfluke smiled evilly as Darknose entered the room.  
  
"Aye, chief?" he asked has he stood beside his master, starring at the helpless creature tied up in front of him.  
  
"Dispose of this creature. Tie him to a rock and throw him in the pond for all I care. Do what you want." With that, the pale chipmunk dragged the whining Smidgum out of the room.  
  
"You know what, buddy?" Darknose asked the Smidgum, who was bound and gagged in a chair with a rock tied to it. Smidgum whined piteously. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. You can't talk!" He laughed in a very cruel way. "Anyway, I always wanted to throw you in the pond. You always got on me nerves. Any last words?" Smidgum tried to speak, the other chipmunk just laughed. "In the pond you go, friend." With that, Smidgum went into the deep, deep pond. Deeper, and deeper, and deeper.  
  
Back at the leader's tent, Sunfluke was reading the poem. He knew it, for it was the ancient writing of the chipmunks that his father had taught him. As he read it, he thought to himself. Oh, Father, you were such a handsome chipmunk. You were so kind. That's why I hated you. I liked you for your good looks, though. If it weren't for you, I'd be as ugly as hell. Mum was far from beautiful. That's why I hated her. But, you two are gone now. Your heads are idols on my staffs. You and everyone else who objected that we take revenge. I will show you what it means to me that I take revenge on the Redwall Abbey. You will see!   
  
The woodlanders returned to the hole to hear what the poem said.  
  
"Go on, Nemisis, read it!" the Abbess urged.  
  
"OK, OK. Here's what it says:  
  
Amongst the shadows of the dark,  
  
Where nobeast dares to go,  
  
Lives a creature most feared by all,  
  
Only the bravest know.  
  
Only one will go there,  
  
Only one will see,  
  
Only one will face the shadows,  
  
Daring to be free.  
  
Towards the house where time stands still,  
  
And only the brave will go,  
  
To the hill where nothing stands,  
  
Nothing, so lay low.  
  
"Is there something I am missing?  
  
Something long forgot?  
  
Where the earth goes under?  
  
Somewhere, where it is hot?"  
  
A voice is asking many questions,  
  
Only one may answer,  
  
So to face death itself,  
  
You're the one to save her."  
  
"What does it mean?" Riddum asked Emiley, who was standing in front of the crowd.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we best figure it out soon." The crowd left, all with one thing on their minds, What does it mean?   
  
  
  
A/N- I love that poem! I thought of it myself. I just had to put it in the beginning. I really like it. I hope you do too. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story. Please R&R!!!!! 


	11. Battle Practice and Hidden Pasts

Chapter Eleven: Battle Practice and Hidden Pasts  
  
Darknose walked slowly into the big tent. He whistled a small cheery tune to himself.  
  
"Well." Sunfluke said as he drummed his paw on the tabletop in front of him.  
  
"In the pond, Sire," the chipmunk replied cheerily.  
  
"Good, now gather the troops, and start the training for t'day." Darknose nodded vigorously as he turned to leave the tent. "And," Sunfluke added. The pale chipmunk turned around slowly, "Make sure no one betrays Sunfluke, Master of the Chipmunks, again!" Sunfluke roared. Darknose scurried away.  
  
"Arite, chipmunks, give it all you're worth!" Darknose and his fellow captains, Dirttail, Clipear, and Snipwart, stood in front of the great horde of chipmunks. The troops were training in javelin throwing. They were throwing them at small stuffed mice, squirrels, badgers, and moles.  
  
"Kill that badger, Meatclaw, before I kill you for lazing about!" Clipear yelled.  
  
Back at the abbey, Riddum lay awake thinking about his life. He was not tired, so he pulled a small leather bound book out from under his bed. He flipped though to the next empty page, which wasn't far from the front.  
  
"I miss the Broadstream. I wish to return there one day. I was born there, you know? I wish life could be like it was before I came to the abbey. It was so peaceful with my parents and Quince. Something is wrong with Quince, it's not right. Back to the Broadstream. I always wonder what happened to my parents. All I remember is watching this marvelous show, then I fell asleep. The show had many mice in it. Then I awoke; I was bumping along a dusty road. Someone pushed me down. They gave me an odd tasting drink; I fell back asleep. I awoke again laying in the abbey's infirmatory. It was weird, like I had lived there all my life, but no. I had lived along the Broadstream that Martin sailed along, not far away from Noonvale. Ahh. Peaceful Noonvale. What ever happened to those peaceful days upon the Waterlily? Yes, the same little craft Martin sailed on. It felt great to be on that little craft. With friends all around me. Towing other travelers. That was the life. I never talk about it in front of Quince, for she would never like to hear of that life again. She says she knows what happened, but I'm afraid she'll never tell me. I'm afraid of many things. Many of the creatures in the abbey, though I have lived here many years. I like to be alone in my little pond-side cottage. Peacefulness always comes to me here. I feel like I have not a care in the world. It is getting late, journal. I will rest my weary eyes. Good night faithful diary, and if I ever die, you will hold my secrets for everybeast to know."  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
Riddum  
  
Riddum signed his name at the end of his entry as he always did, and went into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Save me, Riddum! You're the only beast within Redwall with the warrior spirit. You are the only one to save me. Please help me, brother, please." There was a pleading voice far off in the distance.  
  
Riddum sat bold upright, sweat dripping down his face. He now knew what was going to be. 


	12. The Meaning and Uncovered

A/N- I'm sorry I haven't been using the accents for my hare. I will try to start in this chapter. OK? Good. ^-^ Also, Riddum doesn't have an accent cause the only otter he knows is Quince, and since he's lived with mice almost all his life (since he could speak), then he had no otter accent thingy. Just wanted to make that clear, kay?  
Chapter Twelve: The Meaning and Uncovered  
  
"Sunfluke, Cap'n, sir, we have trained the troops to there full potential," Darknose explained to his leader after many days of working.  
  
"Very well, Darknose. Get them ready to attack tomorrow night. Is that clear, Darknose?"  
  
"Aye, chief."  
  
"I know what it means!" Riddum yelled as he ran out of his cottage the next morning. "It came to me in a dream, last night, and before! I know what it means!" Woodlanders came running from their peaceful thinking place to hear Riddum.  
  
"Ya know wot it means, chap?" Emiley asked Riddum as she approached him.  
  
"Tell us, Mr. Otter sir!" the little ones yelled, for they were also thinking of what it means.  
  
"Riddum, you must tell us!" Abbess Zoe said as she raised her paws for silence. The crowd fell silent in one second flat.  
  
"OK, 'ere's what it means, or at least what I think it is. I don't know what the house where time stands still is, but I know what the hill is. It came to me in a dream a while ago. I don't know where it is, but I know that there are archers that shoot anybeast down that is there. In my dream, there was somebeast up there, she wanted my help, I went to get, but she disappeared. I went to it, then I ran away." Riddum's voice trailed off, deep in thought. He was shook out of his daze by his young hare friend.  
  
"And.?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Then, last night, I 'ad another dream. I recognized the voice from when I was really young. It was that of a young ottermaid. Not just any ottermaid, but Quince, my sister. I need to save her."  
  
"But I'm right here, you dunderhead!" Quince yelled from the crowd.  
  
"Yeah, I know yer 'ere, but Quince, the real Quince, isn't. Yer an imposter!" Everybeast in the crowd gasped in terror as they backed away from "Quince". "Who are ye, and what 'ave ye done with me sister?"  
  
"What are you talking about, silly?" "Quince" started to sweat. "I am your sister."  
  
"No, yer not! Now, tell me who ye are afore somebeast gets 'urt! And that somebeast will be you!" "Quince" stood there in fake disbelief. Riddum ran through the crowd with his dagger drawn. "Tell me!"  
  
"Riddum, wait!" Abbess Zoe was trying to stop Riddum from getting to the other otter. She grabbed his dagger paw fiercely. "Riddum, you mustn't do anything y'might regret, now. Put up your dagger, and try to have a civilized talk with," she looked the otter up and down, "This beast, whether she be Quince or not."  
  
Riddum placed his dagger back under his belt, and walked slowly up to "Quince." He walked around her in circles, staring deep into her eyes, searching for the answer.  
  
"Alright, matey, lemme get this straight, you ain't Quince, I already discovered that, but who are ye?"  
  
She held her paws up, showing she was unarmed and harmless, "'Tis right, Riddum, I ain't yer sister. I'm Rearo Riverstone, I come from a ways down thata way. I come from Holt Riverstone. My dad, Frent Riverstone, is the chieftain. We was attacked by a band o' chipmunks. All my kin were slain. They took me as a slave, and said they'd give me my freedom if'n I did this one liddle task for them. I'm sorry if'n I put you through a lot, Riddum, matey. I was selfish to sell myself to those dirty scums. I should have just lived with 'em." She slumped down on the ground looking ashamed. A tear trickled down her face. "I'll do whatever I can to help ye find yer sister, matey, on me oath, I will."  
  
Riddum looked away, "So you don't know where my sister is?"  
  
"No, but the cap'n of this chipmunk band tol' me ta give you this," Rearo handed Riddum a small parchment, " I was waitin' for the right time, and now would be it."  
  
Riverdog, riverdog,  
  
Leave me alone,  
  
You told me a lie,  
  
And never came home,  
  
So riverdog, riverdog,  
  
What do you say,  
  
You left me at home,  
  
Said you'd be there one day.  
Riverdog, riverdog,  
  
I trusted you so,  
  
I called you a friend,  
  
But you wouldn't know,  
  
So riverdog, riverdog,  
  
This is the end,  
  
You told me a lie,  
  
And I called you a friend.  
Riverdog, riverdog,  
  
You make me mad,  
  
To think of the friendship,  
  
We used to have,  
  
So riverdog, riverdog,  
  
Listen to me,  
  
You won't get anywhere,  
  
Or be set free.  
Riverdog, riverdog,  
  
In your broad wake,  
  
You left me behind,  
  
For evil to take,  
  
So riverdog, riverdog,  
  
What d'you do now?  
  
Knowing you've lost me,  
  
But your not sure how.  
Riverdog, riverdog,  
  
I'll tell you why,  
  
You said you'd come home,  
  
But that was a lie.  
  
So riverdog, riverdog,  
  
Now that I'm gone,  
  
I leave my necklace,  
  
For you to put on.  
Riverdog, riverdog,  
  
I hold you still dear,  
  
But keep your chin up,  
  
Don't give me your tears,  
  
So, riverdog, riverdog,  
  
Do you miss me, too?  
  
If you want to find me,  
  
I'll give you this clue:  
Riverdog, riverdog,  
  
I'm hidden away,  
  
Someplace far north,  
  
But I cannot say,  
  
So riverdog, riverdog,  
  
Will you search?  
  
Or will you leave me,  
  
On this frozen perch?  
  
Riddum looked blankly at the piece of parchment, and sighed heavily.  
  
"And I have this, too." Rearo handed Riddum a shell necklace.  
  
He looked at it, sitting in the palm of his paw.  
  
The onlookers looked on silently.  
  
Emiley walked up to Riddum, and said, "Put it on, ol' bean. It says you should, wot!"  
  
Riddum draped the fragile necklace carefully over his head. He stared at the one shell, bigger than the rest 


End file.
